1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a communication method, a communication system, and an energy storage system including the communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
As destruction of the environment and resource depletion are becoming severe, interest in a system capable of storing energy and effectively utilizing the stored energy is increasing. There has also been interest in new sources of renewable energy, which do not cause pollution, or which cause little pollution during a power generation process. An energy storage system may be a system for connecting new renewable energy, a battery system for storing power, and an existing grid. Energy systems have recently undergone much research in accordance with environmental changes.
In such an energy storage system, a battery system may be designed in various ways according to an amount of power to be supplied to a load, that is, a load amount. The battery system may receive power from the outside, store the power, and supply the stored power to the outside. That is, the battery system may perform charging and discharging operations.
A battery system monitors an internal state thereof to stably operate, and collects data measured through the monitoring. In this regard, the battery system includes various battery managing units having a master-slave structure. The battery managing units corresponding to slaves transmit the measured data to the battery managing unit corresponding to a master, and the battery managing unit corresponding to the master receives and collects all of the data.